


Anklebiters

by MissShellfishBeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Sam's kid is kind of a bitch, Self-Harm, Underage Drug Use, queen-bee with a heart of gold, spoiled rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShellfishBeach/pseuds/MissShellfishBeach
Summary: Sam Winchester has always wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, but for the past seventeen years, he's only been able to love her from afar due to his deadly occupation. After the mother of his child finally gives him the ultimatum of either stay for good or never come back, he makes the difficult decision to leave, ensuring her safety. But a strange string of murder cases compels him to stick around for a bit longer, only to discover that his daughter may have more to do with these cases more than he originally thought.





	1. G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

**Author's Note:**

> So, couple of things before we get started. One: the main villain in this work is indeed transgender, however, please don't take this as me just shitting all over the trans community. I know how the internet can be sometimes, and people will likely take this as me saying that all trans people are evil or something so if you're reading this, please know that that isn't at all my intention. I have a lot of respect for trans people. Second: there is a scene having to do with rape so if you don't think you can handle that sort of thing, there will be a warning so you can skip it if you'd like.

Being a rich girl on the upper east side of New York City definitely had its perks. Winter Kirijo woke up every morning to the scent of her favorite freshly brewed cappuccino and the knowledge that everyone in her school feared her. Well, almost everyone, but that was more than enough for her.

Winter smiled to herself in the vanity mirror while applying the finishing touches to her done-up, doll-like face. Her lips were a dark, glossy red, eyelashes extended as far out as they could go, light ruby eye shadow and perfectly symmetrical black winged liner. Her cheeks were dotted with a touch of pink blush while the rest of her complexion was a porcelain white color. Her hair, black as ink, had been flat ironed and curled at the ends, neatly brushed, parted to the side and complimented beautifully with a dark red headband, a frilly bow resting along the spot where her hair parted. Winter was _glamorous_ as always.

Her silky white and pink kimono robe fluttered slightly behind her as she rose from her seat and skipped happily down the marble staircase and into the massive kitchen where her mother, Aki, stood over a steaming cup of black coffee. Winter's grin brightened and she spoke in her signature smooth, sultry voice.

"Okaasan, I didn't know you were home. I thought you'd still be at the studio."

The redhead turned around with tired eyes and didn't return the pleasant morning greeting. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Winter shook her head. "No, I've been awake for hours."

Aki nodded, brushing past her and headed back into the foyer. Winter, of course, followed after her like a baby duck. "I don't have anything going on after school today, we could go get some coffee or lunch at one of those cool indie restaurants, no one really goes there so it'd be a quiet place, nice change for once. I know you hate really loud environments and-"

"I'm sorry," Aki suddenly cut her off, turning around to face her. "I can't hang out with you today, sweetie. I've gotta be at the studio all day and I won't be home until late."

"I think I have some time before school," Winter tried.

Aki shook her head. "No, hun. I need to be there in," A quick glance at her phone, "-thirty minutes ago." She grumbled, then plucked her purse off an end table and booked it out the front door. Okaasan was gone before she knew it, leaving Winter standing there in the living room, still in her underwear on the verge of tears. She could feel her eyes moistening and her hands begin to tremble. That familiar, suffocating lump in her throat showed up and she truly felt like she was going to cry, but it wasn't even seven in the morning, yet. How _pathetic_.

"Miss," The main, Alison, placed a ginger hand upon her shoulder, probably seeing that Winter was about to break down any second. "Are you alright?"

There were a few long moments of uncomfortable silence before Winter's crestfallen face suddenly switched to one of stoic, stone cold indifference and the heavy tears quickly retreated back into their caves without having done any damage. Winter's face looked bored, irritated, and uninterested all at once as she turned away from Alison all of a sudden.

"Never been better," Winter sighed and padded her way back up the stairs, into her room where her school uniform was waiting, splayed out at the foot of her bed. A black pleated skirt, white blouse and her school's dark coat with the Hastings Academy emblem stitched onto the breast in gold thread. The whole outfit was ironed neatly and hugged her petite build well. She made sure there were no holes of rips in her white stockings before smoothing out the garters, then slipped on her favorite black ballet flats. She didn't bother checking herself out in the mirror, she already knew she looked good. Besides, if she did, she was sure to spend an hour picking at her skin and trying to fix or hide minuscule flaws. She wanted to avoid being late for school.

"Miss, your coffee. I put it into a portable mug for you."

"Thank you, Alison." Winter pecked the maid's cheek as a thank you and a sort of apology for maybe being cold to her a bit earlier. The main was quite possibly one of the only people she hated mistreating. That woman was too sweet for her own good.

"Have a lovely day, Miss Kirijo."

"You too, Allie."

~~~~~

Kellin was waiting for her right by the school gates as Winter arrived. He leaned up against the cement wall lazily with an unlit cigarette hanging loosely in between his middle and index finger. His trousers and coat were perfect and immaculate as they always were. He offered a sly grin when Winter approached, running his fingers through his flawless, dark hair. He wore a dark gray scarf around his neck, complimenting his outfit well.

"where's B?" Winter asked, crossing her arms. Kellin scoffed.

"Says he might be late today." She rolled her eyes in response, clearly not happy about this new information. "But," Kellin cut in. "He promised to bring you some more 'candy' when he does get here."

"He better, because I am this close to losing my shit." Winter started past him, but grabbed onto the end of his scarf as she walked, letting go after a few seconds. He continued to follow her through the entrance and the halls, making light conversation, going on about how he stole the answers to an upcoming history exam for a class they both shared, although she was only half listening. It's not like she really needed those answers to ace that test, but it was nice to know the support was still there. That was one thing she loved about Kellin. He was sneaky, conniving, and he had ways of getting his hands on whatever he wanted. Without getting caught (most of the time). He was basically the perfect guy to have on your side if you wanted to succeed. He'd get you anything if you paid the right price. Except for Winter, of course. They'd been amazing friends ever since fourth grade, she didn't have to pay a single penny to him. Which was only one reason among many that almost everyone in the academy was jealous of her. Not that she didn't have ways of getting things herself.

"Mr. Valo!"

Winter and Kellin jumped at the sudden, cutting voice of Ms. Hofstadter behind them. They turned around towards the older woman, and it was only then that they realized the cigarette was still in Kellin's hand. His face went red immediately and an amused smirk grazed Winter's lips. ' _Wonder how he's gonna get out of this one_ ,' she thought.

I hope that is not a _cigarette_ I see in your hand." Ms. Hofstadter raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot impatiently. Winter glanced up at her friend's reddening cheeks and guilty expression. He stumbled over his words, and Winter was sure that he was busted this time.

"It's not," Kellin suddenly had a burst of confidence, straightening his back as he spoke.

"Really, now?"

"It's candy." He lied.

Winter snorted suddenly and covered her mouth with her hand. _Candy?_ Really? He couldn't have come up with something better? There was no way Ms. Hofstadter would buy something that _stupid_. But it would still be interesting to see how this would play out. 

"Candy?" Ms. Hofstadter pushed up her gigantic prescription glasses indignantly.

"Yes." Kellin nodded, sure of himself. "See? You remember those candy cigarettes from the nineties and shit? It's one of those, they look realistic as hell, now, huh?" The dark haired boy then carelessly tossed the entire cigarette into his mouth and chewed like it was nothing. Winter's eyes bulged out of her skull and it became increasingly difficult to hold in her laughter.

Ms. Hofstadter sighed and shook her head. It was probable that she knew Kellin's excuse was bullshit, she pretty much saw through everything. But maybe she thought him eating the cigarette was punishment enough, so she let it go.

"Watch your profanity, Mr. Valo." He nodded in response. The teacher then glanced at a giggling Winter. "Ms. Kirijo, keep him out of trouble, would 'ya?"

"Of course, ma'am." Winter stood on her tippy toes and wrapped an arm around Kellin's shoulders. And with that, Ms. Hofstadter turned and walked away, muttering something unintelligible under her breath. As soon as her back was turned, Kellin bent over the nearest garbage can and spat the chewed up cancer stick out of his mouth. Winter rolled her eyes and entered in the four-digit code to her locker.

"That was such a B move."

"God dammit! I was gonna smoke that later!" He complained.

Winter reached in and pilled out a small red clutch barely big enough to fit into the palm of someone's hand. "Here, there's almost a full pack in there. I've got more back at home."

"Thanks, Blanca."

"Don't get caught with them this time, and for god sake, chew some gum! Your breath reeks worse than an elderly chain smoker!" She also shoved a full pack of gum against his chest and slammed her locker shut after retrieving the notebooks and textbooks she'd need for her first two periods.

"You're so cruel, you know that?" He shot back.

"They don't call me Queen Bitch for nothing."

It was true. Everyone at Hastings Academy knew who you were talking about when you said that name. It's a nickname Winter proudly earned her freshman year after a senior girl and former queen bee tried to cross her and humiliate the 'little freshy' in front of everyone in the cafeteria after she caught wind of Winter possibly making out with her boy crush, Chuck Montgomery. The next day, two full bottles of unprescribed Oxycontin  were found in her gym locker and rumors started going around that she was trying to sell drugs to all the freshman girls. She was expelled from the academy not long after, and everyone knew not to fuck with Winter Kirijo. She was the type of person to bring a gun to  a knife fight. She was smart, evil, sneaky and vengeful. She did not fuck around. If you got in her way, you'd better sleep with one eye open.

Kellin laughed as they parted ways, Winter heading to AP English and Kellin to biology.

Winter ended up being early to class as well as a few other students. One of which was her girlfriend of six months, Nicole White. She lifted her head of dark, green-highlighted hair and smiled widely at the shorter Asian. Winter smiled back at her and slipped into the desk right beside her. Nicole leaned over, using her dominant hand to cup her cheek and guide their lips together. Nicole tasted like spearmint gum as per usual. They pulled away a few seconds later.

"What are your plans this weekend, baby?" Nicole asked.

Winter flipped open her notebook to a blank page, humming.

"I dunno, probably stay at home and watch Gilmore Girls. I'll be all by myself, no one around." She smirked, hoping the hint was obvious enough. Based off the look Nicole was giving her, it was.

"All by yourself? Well, that's just not right. Wouldn't want you to get lonely or anything." She leaned closer so her lips were hovering over the shorter girl's ear. "Let me take you out on Saturday night, eight o'clock, Cipriani's Basement."

"Cipriani's Basement? A bit fancy, don't 'ya think? How'd you even get reservations?"

"I may have pulled a few strings, I wanted only the best for my sweetheart." Nicole responded. Winter's cheeks flushed brightly.

"You spoil me too much!"

"That is my job, isn't it?" Nicole then pressed a multitude of fast, butterfly kisses along the crook of her neck. Winter suppressed a tsunami of girly giggles and playfully shoved her away. "I love you," Nicole added with one final kiss.

"I love you, too."

~~~~~

Lunch time couldn't come any sooner for Winter and the boys, and luckily, Brandon was there at their usual spot on the steps outside. In fact, he beat the other two there.

"What happened this morning? Did you get stuck as some random cunt's hotel again?" Kellin greeted, taking a seat next to Brandon. Winter followed suite with an expectant gaze. Brandon instantly knew what Kellin had promised her.

"A peace offering," he said, holding a gray glasses case out to her. She took it, eyed it carefully and peeked inside. There was a clear plastic bag filled halfway with white, blue-tinted capsules, each one separated into fourths bu thin indentations. She closed it quickly so as not to arouse suspicion. Like a light switch turning on, a grin popped onto her face, cheerily plopping down in between the two boys.

"I'm so happy to see you, B!" She wrapped her slender arms around Brandon's neck and pecked his cheek. He chuckled, lightly embracing her back.

"Where's your boy-toy?" Kellin asked while unwrapping a meatball sub.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nicole is not a tranny."

"Whatever you say, Blanca."

"Of fuck off." Winter rolled her eyes. Brandon picked up a sandwich from a contained in his lip, then proceeded to rip it in half. "She's stuck in detention for the hour, she really doesn't take too kindly to flirtatious strangers."

"Nate Bass again?"

She shot him a knowing glance, confirming his suspicion. Their exchange was interrupted by Brandon tapping her shoulder and holding half of the sandwich out to her. She shook her head, but he persisted.

"Eat something, Winter." He demanded, giving her a serious look. His eyes never blinked and it was clear he wouldn't take no for an answer. He rarely ever called her by her real first name. She could also feel Kellin's eyes burning into the back of her skull. She didn't want to fight with them during school, so she rolled her eyes and took the food.

"Ugh," She sounded disgusted. "Fine, it it'll get you guys off my shit." After a comedically large bite, she said, "See?"

The boys seemed somewhat satisfied and let it go. Brandon pulled out his phone and began scrolling mindlessly.

"Hey, there's a Pierce The Veil show at The Marquee this Saturday, we're both going. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sorry, I'm having dinner with Nicole that night." She chewed slowly.

"Cancel the date then. PTV won't be here again for another _year!_ "

"Are you insane!? No!" She lightly hit Kellin's leg. "We're going to Cipriani's Basement, and that shit takes months to even get a table!"

"What, is she planning on proposing to you?"

"Shut up!"

"Holy fuck, guys, look at this!" Brandon shoved his phone towards Winter and Kellin. He had an article pulled up on the screen with the headline. " _Local Teen Found Dead in Bedroom._ " Below the headline was a picture of a young, blonde girl with florescent blue eyes. Winter nearly choked on her food upon first glance of the photo.

"I fucking know her!" She exclaimed.

"What!? How!?" Brandon asked incredulously.

"That's Kyla Gilmore! I dated her!"

"You dated her!?"

"Yeah, for like, two weeks! This is fucking insane. Holy shit...poor girl."

"Didn't you hate her?"

"Not enough to wish death upon her! Shit, I know I'm cruel and all but I'm not _heartless_."

"Does it say how she died?"

Brandon scrolled down, skimming through the paragraphs until his face froze.

"Says she was strangled to death..." He deadpanned. "But there was no one in the house, no signs of a break-in, and she sure as hell didn't do it to herself."

Winter caught herself staring at Kyla's face, her chest clenched with apprehension. Maybe a little sadness mixed in there as well. After all, they did date. Granted, it wasn't very good or memorable and overall, Kyla wasn't as mature as she would have liked. But she was still a wonderful girl at her core and Winter hated to know that that poor thing was nothing but a lifeless corpse now. To say it's a shame would be a gross understatement.

"I need a minute." The shorter Asian said in one quick breath, not bothering to wait for the boys to say anything before racing all the way to the school's restrooms. She crashed through the nearest stall, making sure to lock it as she did. She suddenly felt even more guilty than before. Guilty and ashamed. Ashamed enough to bring hot tears to her eyes, making her contacts burn. But she didn't care much.

That girl is dead, _murdered_ , and she has the audacity to think she deserves to eat?

These thoughts may have seemed completely nonsensical to anyone else, but to her, they made perfect sense. She did not deserve to eat. Ever. It doesn't matter how stick-thin she is or how frail her bones might become. Food is her enemy. And it needs to be expelled from her body.

With this thought in mind, she got down on her knees and forced her fingers down her throat. The sensation was terrible, just like always, and her sophisticated, manicured nails scraped at the skin of her throat. She retched awfully and removed her fist before she was sick in the toilet bowl. If her belly didn't feel empty before, it sure did now.

She was left trembling, but still not satisfied.

While still on her knees, she gingerly took out a pencil lead contained from her breast pocket and shook the contents out into her hand. It wasn't lead, but her favorite, sharpest razor.

She hiked up her skirt way up above her mid-thigh until her white garters were exposed along with scabbed over, nasty slits along her fragile, smooth skin. There had to have been over twenty on each thigh. And she was about to add more.

' _You deserve this_ '.

 


	2. The Less I know, The Better

"You can't keep doing this, Sam. Dropping by every few months, telling me you want to be a part of her life-"

"I do, you know that."

"But then you leave again in less than a week. That doesn't show me you're serious, that shows me you don't care much at all."

"Aki, you know I would stay here if I could. But...with the job I have, it's just too dangerous. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to her because of me."

Aki sighed deeply while running her hands through her short, auburn hair. Her eyes were heavy as she sat roughly at the foot of the motel bed. Sam Winchester stood in front of her with hunched shoulders, guilty as can be. He knew Aki was right, but he also knew that _he_ was right.

"She needs her father, Sam. _I_ need her father. I've been trying to raise her all by myself for almost seventeen years, and I'm not enough. I can't...I feel like I hardly know her or anything that's going on, she's so closed off to everyone. I want to help her, I want to be the superwoman she thought I was when she was a kid. I want to fix her! After everything that's happened with that Valerie, and Damian, and Naomi-" She cut herself off abruptly with an unexpected sob. She shut her eyes tightly and hunched over. Sam could even feel himself start to tear up.

He knew everything that happened last year with Valerie, Damian and Naomi. He knew that Winter had lost someone extremely important to her. He knew all the gritty details of the whole situation. He wanted to be there so badly, wanted to hold her and assure her that her dad was here, now. That everything was going to be okay. He'd make it all better. But unfortunately, not everything goes exactly how he wants. Sure, he could go and see her anytime he wants. He cold go and be with her every single day he could. If he wanted to put her in danger, that is.

With the kind of job he had, he's even putting Aki at risk by just being near her. If his enemies found out he had a lover and a daughter...no. He didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen to them.

This was precisely why Sam could only love his daughter from afar.

"I'm just so fucking _worried_ ," She finished.

Sam cautiously took a seat next to her, their shoulders lightly touching. He wanted to put an arm around her, but he wasn't sure she'd let him.

"I know..." He trailed off.

There was a long moment of silence, save for Aki's occasional sniffle, before she wiped the salty tears from her face and looked up at Sam and his long, dark brown hair. His chestnut eyes of the same color stared softly down at her. Aki wanted nothing more than to dive into that man's muscular, firm, but comfortable chest. To have his burly arms wrap around her, hug her tightly. His loving embrace was all she craved, but she knew she couldn't have it.

"When are you leaving?" She croaked.

Sam hesitated a moment, knowing Aki wouldn't like the answer.

"...This weekend."

"If you really love her as much as you say you do, then why can't you just quit your job?"

"It's not that easy, Aki."

"You don't even get paid!"

"It's not a nine-to-five desk job!" Sam half snapped. "You know I'd quit if I had the option, but we don't always get what we want."

"Well then, I'm done."

"What?"

"Either you stay for good, or you don't come back. I'm done.

And with that, she stormed away.


End file.
